


Career Advancement

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s decision to retire is the easiest he’s ever made, until Sam offers him a promotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Career Advancement

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #074 "decisions"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

This time, the decision to retire was the easiest one he’d ever made.

Jack had already given a lifetime of service to his country— more than a lifetime, depending on how he counted the times he’d actually died in the line of duty— and he was selfish enough to believe that he had earned a little happily ever after.

Most people probably would have seen it as a step down, from two-star general to stay-at-home dad, but to Jack, it was the ultimate promotion. Maybe the pay wasn’t as good, and the hours were longer, but the location was ideal, and the perks were even better.

Landry had been promoted to take Jack’s place at Homeworld Security, and Sam had been given her first star and command of the SGC. Jack wasn’t sure how she’d managed taking over an entire base _and_ having him move permanently move back to Colorado, all while being increasingly pregnant, but if anyone could, he’d bet on Sam every time.

With his retirement, she won quite a few bets, herself. Apparently, some people at the SGC had thought he wouldn’t be able to give up ‘gate travel, even as infrequently as he’d been going, but then they hadn’t counted on little Jacob Daniel capturing his father’s full attention. Jack had missed so much of Charlie’s short life, and he wasn’t going to waste a single moment he had with Jake. Nothing less than potentially world-ending disaster would get him back in the action— and even then, it would have to be the last resort.

Jack still had the security clearance to read reports and keep up with what was going on, but for the most part, he was happy to leave it to the new kids.

“Hey,” said Sam, late one night, after they had tucked Jake into bed. “How was your day?”

After she had left for the SGC that morning, he and Jake had spent the morning in the park, and the afternoon in their own backyard, where Jake had set about proving that he was Sam’s son by examining everything with much more patience than Jack had had at twice his age. He might have been put-out by that, except for the fact that Jake’s current favorite word was ‘Da’.

“It was good,” he told Sam. “Fun.”

She slid closer to him on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder. “Good,” she said. “Because if I was thinking… if you’re really okay with being home all the time… maybe you’d consider having another one?”

Jack made up his mind so fast that it hardly felt like a decision at all. “How soon can we get started on that?”

Sam laughed. 

THE END


End file.
